Twitchy
by twinnyleann2
Summary: This is a Crowley fic, just because I love the evil bastard. Even the King of hell knows everyone needs a helping hand every now and then. ;) Crowley/OC


Well, let's get the disclaimer out of the way...not mine. Just playing

This is rated M for a reason people!

I've been out of the writing game for a while and as such will be rusty. Please allow for that. Also...flamers will be smacked with an egg shaped brick. :P

Jessie paced back and forth in the small hotel room, hands twisting then flexing at her sides. She wasn't worried, the Winchesters could take care of themselves. It was a simple salt and burn. But still she was...twitchy. Couldn't sit still. Every step across the puke green carpet made her thighs rub together and increased the insistent nearly painful throb. She had already tried to take care of it herself but it had little effect. Though she came, the orgasm had been small and unfulfilling. It had done little to take the edge off. She needed a man. Hell any man would do at this point. Dean, Sam , Cass. ANY of them. This was ridiculous. With a frustrated growl Jess twisted the ends of her hair between her fingers and yanked, hoping the pain would dampen her libido. It dampened something alright. The pain shot a white hot path over her scalp, down her spine and straight between her legs. She whimpered. Jesus. That was a mistake. She nearly sobbed with intense throbbing of her clit.

"Hello, love. Where's Frick and Frack?" The smooth cultured British accent made her jump. Jess spun to face the King of hell.

"Crowley." She growled. "What the fuck do you want?" She demanded tiredly. She so wasn't in the mood for him or his shit. She wiped her sweaty palms on her PJ bottoms and tried not to twitch.

"Easy now, we're on the same side, remember?" He asked, that damn conceited smirk pulling at his lips.

"For now. Just...go away, Crowley." Jess turned, aware that it was a mistake to turn her back on The King of Hell.

"What's wrong, love?" Crowley whispered close to her ear. Jess squeezed her eyes shut as lust zinged through her nerve endings.

"Nothing." She whimpered. Crowley brushed her hair from one side to the other baring the side of her neck to him. His fingers ghosted over the pale skin, sending goose bumps and a shiver through her body. A pitiful whimper bubbled past her lips.

"Ahhh. I see. The boys not...doing it for you, eh?" He chuckled. He caught her wrists and held her back tight against his chest when she tried to twist away. "Uh uh." His grip loosened, the fingers of his right hand trailed up her arm slowly. Jess shivered again. He was a sexy bastard, the cockiness, the accent, and even she couldn't deny, the danger was such a turn on. She gave in, hell her body was begging for it, for release. "Everyone needs a helping hand every once in a while, love." He muttered against her ear. His fingers wrapped around her breast, fingers plucking expertly at the puckered nipple beneath her tank top. He weighed it in his palm, alternating squeezing and plucking. Her breath stuttered out and flames licked at her belly.

Crowley leaned his head over her shoulder so he could watch what he was doing, his chin nearly touching. Jess gasped, he smelled like man, a vague touch of expensive cologne and a hint of Brimstone clung to his suit.

He wasted no time skimming his hand down her belly and to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He toyed with it for a moment, fingers tracing the soft skin and smoothing along the soft swell of her tummy, before he dipped his fingers into the waistband. He sucked in a breath. Did demons even need to breathe? "Naughty girl. No panties, eh?" He whispered, slicking his fingers over swollen flesh. Jess's legs gave out. If not for Crowley holding her up she would have hit the floor.

"Oh god." She whimpered, arching her hips into his hand.

"Im the opposite of God, love." He slipped his finger between the slick folds and deep inside, thumb pressing into her Clit. He cursed, a barely audible 'fuck' as her walls stretched to accommodate just two of his fingers. Jess hissed out a curse as well. The invasion was welcomed and much needed, his fingers were so much larger than her's and she wasn't THAT used to sex to begin with. He pressed his chest closer and she could feel his cock pressing into her ass. He was enjoying this to. It was a heady feeling, The King of Hell was turned on by her, by the things he was doing to her. She could feel the dampness flowing over his fingers to wet her thighs, it felt so damn good. It didn't matter who he was, what he had done, all that mattered was he was giving her what she had so desperately needed.

"Harder, please." She begged, thrusting her hips harder against his fingers.

"So gorgeous when you beg." He growled, his wrist twisting and fingers crooking to hit just that spot when she rolled her hips. His hand left her breast and wrapped around her throat. A fluttering of fear mixed with the on coming orgasm. He could kill her, if he wanted. Then his lips where on her ear, whispering "If Moose and Squirrel could see you now. Allowing me to touch you like this." His words, so gruff and growled made her knees buckle. Again a twist of his wrist and a flick of this thumb. Jess muffled a scream and grabbed hold of his wrist to still the movement of his fingers, her fingers dug into the skin of his wrist hard enough to draw blood. She bit the inside of her own lip as well, the metallic twang of blood filled her mouth as her body shook and quaked. The orgasm that tore through her put neon spots in front of her eyes, she couldn't draw a breath, intense pleasure course through her body leaving her limp in its wake.

Crowley skimmed his lips along her jaw line gently, his hand still wrapped loosely around her throat. His hand left her pants and wrapped around her waist to hold her up as she collapsed against him. "I knew you weren't as frigid as you acted. You burn hot, don't you love?" He whispered hoarsely in her ear. He was panting, the muscles in his arms quivering. Jess shivered and stared down at the expensive suit coat and white cuffs wrapped around her waist. Crowley. She had just let Crowley finger fuck her in the middle on a run down motel in the middle of no where.

"Uh uh...no regrets." He admonished, then walked her to the bed. Jess collapsed on the bed and stared up at the King of Hell.

"You don't want me to...reciprocate?" She asked tiredly, motioning to the very obvious bulge in his slacks.

"No, love. This was about you. I have plenty of underlines who would gladly help me out." Jess rolled her eyes and snuggled down in the bed. If he wanted to kill her he would have when he had the chance. She stifled a yawn an turned on her side to face him. Crowley smirked and tugged the cuffs of his coat down over his wrists. Then realized his fingers was were still damp with her juices. With a devilish twinkle in his eye raised his fingers to his mouth. His eyes closed in obvious pleasure as he sucked off each digit. "Mmm...delicious. I'll have to taste more next time." With a wink he was gone. Jess sighed and turned off the bedside lamp. Just as she was drifting off she sat straight up in bed. He said next time! What the hell did she start? Did she really want for this to happen again? She laid back down, hand resting on her tummy, the minute tingle of her orgasm still thrumming her never endings slightly. Hell yes she did!


End file.
